1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an LED (light emitting diode) light source device, and more particularly to an LED light source device having a uniform light distribution and a large viewing angle.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs have been widely promoted as light sources of electronic devices owing to many advantages, such as high luminosity, low operational voltage and low power consumption. However, as a point light source, a viewing angle of the LED is only about 120°, and a light field of the LED is not uniform.
Therefore, an LED light source device capable of overcoming the above described shortcomings is desired.